The Unexpected Miracle
by katdragon123
Summary: 10 year old Marcus has been forbidden by his mother to get any pokemon until he's old enough. After 5 years of waiting, on his birthday, his mother finally gets him a pokemon,...but not one you would expect.
1. Chapter 1

The Underground Pokémon Society

Chapter 1

I wake up to the chirping of Pidgeys and Spearows, just like any other day, but today wasn't just another day. Today is my 15th birthday, and the day I get my first Pokémon! I slowly open my eyes, as if they were going to burst if I opened them too fast. The first view my eyes catch is my light blue pillow, creased from last night's sleep. I sit up, my bones and muscles aching from sleeping as stiff as a board. My bed's sheets are Pokémon-themed, preferably the current Pokémon league champion, Diantha's, Pokémon. _I hope I meet her someday_, I think to myself_, It would be so cool if I could!_ I swing my legs over the edge of the bed with my feet dangling off the edge. To the left edge of my room is my mirror and closet with my closet being a light hazelnut color. Straight across the room from the mirror is my bookcase, lined with books varying from Pokémon history books to comic books about Pokémon. About 20 feet to the right of the bookcase is the staircase, which leads downstairs and to my first Pokémon, awaiting me to start my journey. I get out of bed, and walk into my closet, which is filled and organized with clothing from hats to different types of shoes. I take off my Pikachu pajamas, and put on a blue shirt with blue jeans. I slide on my red poke ball beanie, and my blue and black tennis shoes. I pick up my green poke ball bag, and head toward the mirror to check one last time. My light brown is going in one direction like a force is repelling my hair from the other side. My light, but barely pale skin shines like a ghost in a dark room. I speed to the start of the stairs, looking back with my mind flooding with childhood memories. I smile widely and run down the stairs, almost tripping a couple of times in the process. After I step off the last step of the stairs, I notice a note on the counter. I walk over and the note reads:

Dear Marcus,

Happy birthday! I'll be home in a little bit with your present so you just sit back and relax while I'm out.

Love, Mom.

I sat on the couch, watching TV until Mom got home with a _creak!_ I quickly turned my head to see Mom with a poke ball in her hands, and my deep forest green eyes lit up and ran over to her.

"Here you go, honey! Your first Pokémon!" She exclaims. I gently take the poke ball into my hands, and throw the poke ball.

"Go, Pokémon!" I yell. The poke ball opens up, revealing a…Bidoof. The Bidoof chirps out, and I just stare at it, not blinking at all. _Why, why me?! I don't want this Pokémon! _I look at my mom.

"Mom….you're kidding me, right?" I ask.

"Marcus, you wanted a Pokémon and I got you one! Now, be happy about it and go start your journey!"Mom retorts, using her menacing voice.

"O-Okay! Bidoof, return!" I say, the poke ball, emanating a red mist, sending the Pokémon back into the poke ball. I sigh, and walk out the door, our Rhyhorn napping in the front yard. I smile, and lightly pet its head.

"I'm going to miss you, buddy." I walk out to the center of the city, starting my Pokémon journey!


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"The Unexpected Miracle/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMarcus' POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Bidoof, AKA my new pokemon that i didn't really want, and I walked past the gate that leads into Route 1, where my journey can officially begin. I smiled, not letting the Bidoof see me have an internal battle with my thoughts. emCome on!/em, one side said, lemet's keep him! He's our new pokemon! We need to treat him like family! No/em, said the other side,em let's release him and get a better pokemon than this one./em I sighed, the war raging in my mind./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBidoof's POV/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I walked toward a city, glowing with bright lights, with tints of various colors and shades. I looked at my new trainer, whose name is Marcus, i think?, and saw him look sad. I wish i could help him with the sadness...but then again, i heard him not want me...but I'll stay until he pushes me away...cause i wanna be his friend. I looked around, intrigued by all of the pokemon bustling about, playing and cooing to each other in happiness, although, I'm sure none of these pokemon get out of this route often to know that this place is anything from happy./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Marcus' POV/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I see Aquacorde Town up ahead, recognizing the tall, spouting fountain in the center of town, and all of the lively people residing there. I look over at Bidoof, and see him looking back at me, and smiling.I smile back, making my decision. I pick up Bidoof, and run into Aquacorde Town, which is welcomed by color all around us. The buildings flow down toward the fountain in the center of town. I look over to the left, and see about 6 people chatting and laughing their heads off. One looks over at me and my Bidoof./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey guys, look! A new trainer!" a girl exclaims. She runs over, and drags me over to the table, not really giving me much of a choice./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'm Shauna~!" says the girl. She's wearing a pink t-shirt with jean shorts with a little black frill coming out of the bottom. Her shirt is lined up with black bows, along with her pink bag, which has the same color scheme. She points to a boy with a black shirt on with a Vanillite on his shirt./p  
p style="text-align: center;""This is Tierno, our dancing superstar!" She then points to an orange-haired boy with a green vest. "This is Trevor, he doesn't really talk much~."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"She finally points me to a boy and a girl sitting side by side. The boy is wearing a blue jacket with a pokeball beside the coat pocket and is wearing blue jeans as well as has a bag similar to mine, but it's a green one. The girl is wearing a black t-shirt with pink shorts, and kinda looks like she's contrasting with Shauna. "This is Serena and Calem~! They're going out, but we're still pretty good friends with them! So, what brings you here?" She questions rapidly./p  
p style="text-align: left;""U-Um, I-I'm here to start my pokemon journey!" I exclaim./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Cool~! Professor Sycamore brought this~!" She holds up a briefcase and opens it, containing 3 pokeballs. "Pick one~!" "U-Uh, actually, I uh-" I say until I'm interrupted. "Go on~!", they exclaim,"Pick one~!" U-Uh.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongTO BE CONTINUED.../strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongAUTHOR'S NOTE/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Yes everyone! I'm making this a cliffhanger because...I want YOU to decide on what Marcus chooses his new pokemon to be! The pokemon with the most votes wins and shall be in the story for the new pokemon! Katdragon, signing out!/p


End file.
